Lemonade
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Arthur esperaba a su esposo sentado en la silla del comedor, con una jarra de limonada recién hecha a su lado. ¿A la amante de Alfred también le gustaría la limonada? [UsUk] (Human!A.U)


**Disclaimer**

: Los personajes ni Hetalia me pertenecen, solo los ocupó un rato para distraerme y sacar las ideas de mi cabeza.

 **Advertencias** :Muchos Feels, engaños, confusión.

 _Reproduzcan la canción Lemonade - Nicole Dollanganger mientras lo leen :)_

...

Ahí se encontraba nuevamente, mirando con nostalgia sus delicadas rosas, las cuales perecían lentamente, dejando caer sus pétalos uno por uno.

Sus dedos rozando su anillo de compromiso, acariciándolo con un cariño abrazador. Un sentimiento incomodo en su pecho, lágrimas apunto de salir.

Se encontraba solo en casa, en la espera de su querido esposo. No tenía permitido salir, por lo que se dedicaba a limpiar, regar las plantas y preparar limonada. ¿Por qué limonada? Porque era lo único que sabía hacer sin que terminara con un sabor asqueroso. _"Alfred te engaña, Arthur. Lo he visto salir con una chica después de su trabajo ya varias veces. Y, si no quieres creerme, preguntale a alguien más. Sé que no soy el único que los ha visto juntos."_

Esa fue la dura declaración de su amigo, Francis, quien estaba harto de que su amigo dejara pasar por alto las infidelidades de su esposo. Sabía que Arthur tenía conciencia sobre eso, pero prefería dejarlo pasar, como siempre. _"Te amo tanto, Arthur. Te haré la persona más feliz del mundo, ya lo verás. Seré tu héroe."_

¿Por qué seguía confiando en esas palabras tan ciegamente? ¿Por qué no podía encararlo? Era un cobarde, pero lo amaba. Amaba con todo su corazón a ese estúpido Estadounidense. Había sido la única persona a la que le entregó completamente todo; Su cuerpo, su amor, sus pensamientos, sus sueños, todo lo había entregado sin arrepentimiento alguno.

¿Por qué habían terminado de esa manera?

Llevaban diez años de conocerse y seis de casados. Su matrimonio fue hermoso en un principio, como todos. Él era feliz junto a su héroe y mejor amigo de infancia, quien terminó siendo su esposo.

Los dos se amaban con locura, ¿verdad?

Se levantó de la silla y salió del comedor en dirección a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a su ropero.

Debía verse bien para su querido esposo.

Cuatro horas después la puerta de la casa se escuchó abrir, dejando ver al estadounidense con una sonrisa inocente, escondiendo la traición en lo profundo de su mente y garganta.

—Bienvenido, Al.— saludó el ingles con una sonrisa. Se dieron un beso, y por la mano recorriendo lentamente su espalda supo lo que su esposo buscaba.

Las caricias no tardaron, junto con pequeños jadeos por parte del ojiverde. Las manos de Alfred recorriendo su cuerpo con lentitud, sus dientes mordiendo el blanco cuello de Arthur, disfrutando de la tersa piel de su esposo. _¿De esa manera también la habrá tocado?_ se preguntó Arthur, sin negarle un tercer beso al estadounidense.

Sin importar con cuantas y cuantos se acostara Alfred, Arthur sería el esposo perfecto que prometió ser y lo haría mejor, mil veces mejor que todos.

Sus piernas abrazaron con fuerza el cuerpo del ojiazul, sus manos arañando su bronceada espalda mientras era penetrado sin suavidad ni piedad alguna.

Notaba marcas que él no había dejado, olores que no le pertenecían a él ni a Alfred. El dolor en su pecho regresó.

—Te amo, Arthur.— susurró Alfred en su oído, con la voz llena de ternura y, muy en el fondo, arrepentimiento. Arthur no contestó, simplemente se limitó a seguir disfrutando de su esposo. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la tristeza confundida por placer.

¿Por qué debía ser tan doloroso?

Al día siguiente sería lo mismo. Levantarse sin Alfred a su lado, darse un baño con la esperanza de buscar conforte para su cuerpo, desayunar, preparar limonada, vestirse con la ropa que su esposo le compraba, limpiar y esperar. Tal vez leería o tejería un rato, tal vez saldría a su hermoso jardín a perderse entre sus dulces recuerdos del pasado, tal vez simplemente dormiría.

—¿Te gustaría un vaso de limonada, amor?—preguntó una vez terminaron su acto sexual, porque no, hace mucho tiempo que no hacían el amor.

Tal vez solo esperaría a que su sueño de amor eterno regresara a ser como en un principio. Olvidar lo doloroso y seguir como si nada.

 **[Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad me puse a llorar mientras lo escribía, ya que yo no soportaría algo así.** **¿A ustedes qué les pareció?** **PD: Recuerden que los reviews son muy bien recibidos ]**


End file.
